Mircowave
by likelovelust
Summary: Raven plus microwave? A big no-no, even in the middle of the night. But what happens when beastboy is added into the equation?


It was over before it ever started. Even before her tea kettle broke and she was forced to use the mirowave( forced as the mirowave or using one of Cyborg's fancy nancy gizmo things that they already blew up four of her cups testing it) she had troubles with it before. Oh yes, worse then the hatred between her and Mumbo Gumbo, Starefire and Blackfire. Even Robin and Slade( well not much the two humans fighting for good and evil but the blowing up stuff and hate is about the same). Anyways, she and the warm toy box thing seemed to always have a... misunderstanding. Starting with the day Robin and her had a bet of who could win at the game of Operation, and now looking back on it, she was sure the whole team was against her. Beastboy and Starfire were playing this as the other three came into the living room. The two started saying how 'only the smartest, most skilled gental hand could win,' and from there, the two began into a argument of who would win, Robin or her.(Cyborg was out for the reason of 1 He lost the dignity of being called gental after breaking Starfires whole glass animal collection and her making everyone find every piece of glass and glue them back togather. 2. He was made out of metal. And 3, he was Cyborg, no going around it.) Well, they must of brainwashed her because the next thing she knows, she is on her knees, trying to get a butterfly out of the guy's stomach and agreed that if she wins, Robin would have to go shopping with Beastboy for socks( WAAAY worse then it sounds).On the other hand, if he wins, Raven would make dinner for him the next week. Then, with his stupid quick foot, robin pushes against her thigh, making her hand slip and the never-ending-annoying sound of the man's freaky red nose goes off. Thats the end of it, Robin wins. Raven is to make dinner. They have no idea thats a very big no-no. Later, a creature of fire,chicken and energy drink emerges from the mirowave what raven called 'dinner" after Beastboy put out the rest of the fire with Robins gardening hose, which yes, is what he calls a hobby, the rest of them just call it having no life. Yet, Ravens so called dinner was eaten by Starfire quoting, " This is what they say, ' The bomb of the digity' friend Raven, oh please more!" And the bet was over that night in fear of her making a new evil monster out of food. A win win for everybody. Well, since then, she has gotten many more kettles but in the even of the many more numbers of kettles, they all have gone missing, broke or been used for some kind of garden pot.

So now with the lost of her last kettle to silkies stomach, she was in the kitchen in the middle of the night making tea. Of course she had to have the craving of the tea at midnight after her kettle broke and only had to wait for tomorrow to get a new one. But it was just so strong and annoying that she couldn't sleep. So she slid out of her room only in her leotard and threw herself into the kitchen. Raven grabed at whatever cup that was sitting nearest to the edge of the cabinet and filled it with water. Walking over to the mirowave located on the other side of the kitchen, she lifted her hand to put the cup into the stupid heat box when a sudden movement of a hand locked upon her wrist. Being the tired thing she is, she failed to react if it was a enemy sneaking into the tower and Robin would of made her run a couple laps( or in a normal persons mind 25 miles) from being slow, but this wasn't the case. Though it was dark, Raven saw green cover the arm of the hand. She was pushed around and found herself facing a certian elf.

Even in the dark, Raven could make out Beastboy's sharp pointed ears and features of his face, which had a mixture of amusement yet fear of his life. He moved slowly and took the cup from her as he spoke.

" Holy cow rae, how many times do we have to tell you not to put metal in the mirowave?"

She was grateful it was even too early for him to make a joke. She merely stared at his hand with the cup in it now. It was a metal coffee cup that was mainly only used to be thrown at peoples heads as cyborg tryed to find his favorite ham knife and looked through the cabinet.

" You could of started fire and burned yourself," Beastboy continued as he walked carefully as he could to get a new cup and pour the contents of the coffee cup into the new one. Afterword, he went back to the microwave that Raven was still standing by and put the cup in it and started it up. He then leaned against the counter beside Raven as they waited for her drink to heat up. It was then Raven realized what he was wearing. With the light of the microwave shining, she saw Beastboys attire of a purple tanktop that clashed with his forest green skin and dark green pajama pants. Robin now allowed them to wear decent sleep wear if they would change earlier in the morning in case of a emergcy when they had to run. Starfire was finally getting to him.

Raven blushed deeply as she looked at her comrade who was out of uniform and into something more...fitting. Her senses were then heightened enough to become very aware of his presence so close to her. Dang it, her half human teenage hormones were coming into play now. Great. Thank azar for the low lighting though.

"So," started beastboy slowly but enough to snap raven out of her daze, "why are you having tea in the middle of the night? I know your all meditation and stuff, but this is kinda a little far, no offense." He never looked as Raven as he spoke, who was now looking at her bare feet on the cold ground due to her fogetting her shoes. She grumbled a small bit berfore answering.

" I just had a impulse for tea, thats all."

" On the day you break your kettle and then have to put us all in danger?"

" We are in danger almost every day anyways."

" True, but this doubles it."

" Whatever."

She grumbles the last part before sighing. They stand there in the kitchen with the mircowave the only source of light, in silence. Though it wasn't a awkward silence, it was a easy silence. A peaceful quiet. The ticks of the mircowave was oddly calming and nice. She relaxed and imitated Beastboy's posure of leaning against the counter from her tight pose.

It was like this for what seemed hours until the ring of the mircowave went off. Beastboy opened the door of it before the alarm could wake their friends. He takes out the cup and turns, Raven expecting him to hand it to her, but he starts walking to the table in the front of the kitchen and sets it infront of a stool. Raven's eyebrows knot togather in confusion as beastboy waves her over, seeing the movement in the dark. She walks around the table and nearly misses the couner of it with her hip. Beastboy steps to the side as she slides into the seat and puts her hands around the cup and lifts it up.

" Careful, it may be hot."

You would of thought that a super chick like Raven wouldn't be worried about if the cup is hot compared to the evil, gross sick villians she fights everyday. You'd be surprized that this is one of her(few) weaknesses. Taking a small sip of her drink, she sets her drink down with eyes closed, savoring not just the tea, but just everything. The dark. Beastboy. And the dreaded Mmircowave.

" I don't want you walking around with hot tea in the night when your tired and junk. safety first." Beastboy held up a finger as he stated his reasoning.

" Safety beastboy. Watching out for tea of all kinds i see." Oh yes, she really needs to go back to sleep soon. Beastboy grins at her in the dark as he leans over her back and their cheeks are touching.

" Na, just watching out for that pretty little face of yours. I would hate to see anything happen to it due to mircowaved tea." He turns his head and gentaly pecks her on the cheek before as swiftly as possible in the dark turning and walking out of the room.

Through all of this though, Raven has kept her eyes closed. She was frozen in place from his actions. Her hands curled around her cup and she shallowed hard.

'Am i ok?' raven thought to herself. Another coupled seconds pasted as she sat in silence.

'Wait, am i breathing?'

"Yo, what the heck is going on in there?!Some of us are trying to recharge here!" Cyborg yells from another side of the tower in a sleepy and angry voice.

"Nope."

The mircowave explodes from its place in the wall.

Author note: Yes i know there may be some spelling errors and im very sorry, ill revise it soon i promise, i just need to publish this very badly. So far, all my stories i put on here are ones i wrote a long time ago but just rewrote it and more gonna try to start some bubbline stories soon, so stay tuned if you like these. Ill try to write more, but school is very demanding so please ill try to write on the weekends,


End file.
